Finally Loved (edit)
by Aero thru the Anarchy
Summary: A young tattoo artist moves to Charming. Gemma knows she will be a hit with the guys. Will Ezzy finally fit in? Or will SAMCRO scare her off? Will Juice get an old lady? {Revised, edited, and reposted on my new account. I lost my old password, so I am AnarchyObsessed} (OC, Juice, Gemma, and Clay.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Full credit goes to Kurt Sutter and the amazing writing team. This is NOT based on any real life events or people and is completely a work of fiction.**

* * *

It was a brisk day in late February, in the small town of Charming, California. A light breeze shaking the trees and heavy overcast created an eerie atmosphere. Everyone was busy at work, or doing their everyday errands. All except for Gemma Teller, she was on a secret trip to "Kikks & Tom's Tatts" the only tattoo and piercer anyone in SAMCRO went to. It was three days before the big 20 years with Clay. She wanted something special, not to mention permanent.

_"How you doing Tommy"_ Gemma grinned, pulling him into a tight hug.

_"Life's good babe. You're looking good."_ Tommy spoke grasping her hands.

_"Coming up on the 20 year with Clay!"_ She bit her lip. Then glanced over to see a cute redhead in the back.

Tommy followed her gaze. _"New, real good girl, very talented."_

_"She planning on living in Charming?"_ Gemma scanned the girl. Early 20's, dyed red hair, full sleeve, nice rack. Sure to be a hit with the guys.

_"Gizelle!"_ Tommy spoke. _"Come here, there's someone you should meet."_

She got up and walked over. Wondering who this woman was, very pretty in a harsh sort of way. Mid forties maybe?

_"So Gem… If it's all good with you, I'll leave you with her."_ He questioned.

Gemma smirked, perfect opportunity to get her introductions. _"Young, biker type, and moving to Charming? Hell it's my duty to check this shit out."_ Gemma replied as if Gizelle wasn't in the room.

She lead Gemma to the chair. _"What's your name darling?"_ Gemma spoke with authority.

The girl lightly laughed to herself, she should make her regret it, but Gemma felt a connection to the cute girl and let it slide.

_"It's Gizelle, but I go by Ezzy."_ She replied.

_"Gemma. So… I hear you're planning on moving to Charming."_ The biker queen stated flatly.

_"Thats the plan. I've traveled a lot recently, and I think Charming is the place to land."_ Ezzy questioned why the woman was so curious about her.

_"You're probably wondering why I need to know so much."_ Gemma grinned.

_"Yeah I guess I am."_ She chanced a crooked smirk.

_"My husband is the president of a motorcycle club called the Sons of Anarchy. We have a lot of pull in the small town. And you seem to be the biker type."_ She spoke each word with power, emphasizing the details, to get her point across.

_"That's not something you hear everyday."_ Ezzy laughed. _"So what can I do for you. In the tattoo or piercing industry anyways?"_

_"A wedding band sort of thing. Clay on the back side of my ring finger & our anniversary on the inside."_ Gemma awed at the thought, she wanted him on her permanently, he was the love of her life.

_"Anniversary?"_

_"20 years"_

_"Wow. I guess I don't have to warn you that it is permanent then."_ Ezzy pried, she wanted to see what gave this woman such power. "Oh and what's the date?"

_"February 28th, 1988. So… sweetheart. Yah got boyfriend?"_ Gemma needed to know everything.

_"Naw. I've dated but the world is full of douchebags."_ She giggled.

_"That it is."_ Gemma agreed. _"So… Ezzy, what kinda stuff you into?"_

_"Umm… well obviously I love body modification. Art is my passion. And I do have a love of Harleys."_ She replied truthfully, needing to see the reaction.

_"You're gonna be a hit in my town."_

_"So which writing style?"_ Ezzy attempted to get the conversation off of herself.

_"The last one."_ Gemma motioned to a clear, slanted script, not too feminine, but still intimate.

_"Good choice. So you're very interested in me. Why?"_ She dared.

_'The balls on this bitch.'_ Gemma thought. _"When new pussy comes into my town it's my job to find where you stand. Croweater? Outcast? Old-Lady?"_

_"What else you wanna know?"_

_"Where do you come from?"_ She asked.

_"Colorado. The fabulous city of Denver."_ Ezzy replied sarcastically. _"I was being drowned by my_

_'classy' family. Both parents lived shit ass lives but still thought they were better than the rest of the world."_

_"Yeah I get that."_ Gemma noticed just how much this young girl reminded her of herself.

They continued silently. After the tattoo was finished. They walked up to the front.

Gemma payed, with a discount of course. _"When are you moving?"_

_"The 1st."_ Ezzy replied honestly.

"_Find me when you move darling."_ Gemma turned and walked to the door._ "One last question. How old are you?"_

_"I'll be 22 in April."_ Ezzy smiled.

The biker queen walked out and got into her caddy. Ezzy admired her power and swagger. She was truly the queen of the town.

* * *

****Next stop was target. Tattoo concealer, lotion, and some groceries. The trip was quick, in a nd out. Gemma concealed her tattoo and put her ring back on. She chance Clay seeing it until their anniversary night.

When she got home she put the groceries away and checked her meatloaf. She then went upstairs to clean up, and fix her hair and makeup.

She pulled up to Teller-Morrow about 20 minutes later. She strutted over to the garage where she saw Jax and Clay working. All eyes were on the queen. In a skin tight black tee, boobs popping out, tight jeans, and black pumps she had every guy fearing a public chubby.

Gemma walked up to her son and gave him a tight hug. _"Hey"_ she grinned.

Then on to Clay. He wiped the grease off of his hands. "Hey baby!" . She said nothing, just walked up placing her hands on his face and kissing him. Passionately.

The guys all clapped and cheered at the king and queen. _"Get it Clay"_ Chibs exclaimed in his accent.

_"You lucky son of a bitch."_ Tig replied sarcastically.

_"Lets leave early?"_ Clay suggested, excited by his wifes forwardness.

_"I believe we still have some plans to make for the 28th."_ She slyly commented._ 'What on earth was he planning?'_

Clay followed her home on his bike. He walked in first and was greeted by the overwhelming smell of meatloaf.

_"You made dinner!"_ He said with a fakely surprised face. He walked up and placed his hands on Gemma's hips, pulling her into him.

_"So are you gonna tell me what we're doing for our anniversary?"_ She looked up at him with wide eyes.

_"We're gonna get outta this shit hole tomorrow night!"_ He smirked, this was gonna be perfect.

Gemma attempted to fight off her smile by chewing on her cheeks. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders, and her legs around his waist. _"Your amazing."_ She slurred into his ear.

Clay carried his wife to their bed. Where they spent an hour making love.

* * *

****Ezzy parked her black ford F-250 in the hotel lot. All though, she had many skins after the beautiful queen of bikers, that was all she could think about. Most people judged her with one look, due to her style and body mods. But this woman knew she would be a hit with her friends and family. What kinda shit would this bring?

Outlaw bikers? That she had never dealt with, sure she never really understood or respected the law. She was always the odd one out, was never popular, didn't have the perfect high school experience. This was mostly because, by kindergarten she knew who she was, and what she wanted to do with her life.

She was what her parents hated and judged. Thinking tattoos and piercings ment drugs, crime and violence. For Ezzy, it was never that, it was art, decorating her body. But her parents didn't get it, they didn't remove the judgement, they just moved her in it. And she couldn't care less.

Ezzy had left at 18 and never looked back. She had been through Miami, San Francisco, and Chicago, she was done with big cities and decided to give Charming one year. With Gemma Teller, came hope. Hope for friends, hope for family, and hope for finally fitting in. But with Gemma Teller, also came fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Full credit goes to Kurt Sutter and the amazing writing team. This is NOT based on any real life events or people and is completely a work of fiction.

* * *

-I am aware that the timing is unrealistic, I wanted to put this theme with Gemma & Clay's 20th anniversary, so I had to ditch the timelines. Don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about, I did the research, I know the timelines. This is fanFICTION, & the show is fiction. Critiques & reviews are appreciated-

* * *

Gemma Teller woke up the next morning. The light contained by the thick curtains, it was 9 o'clock. She still had to pack for the both of them, get ready, and head to T-M. She figured Clay was wrapping up last minute club business.

She pulled herself out of bed and made a pot of coffee. She caught a glimpse of her tattoo. A smile overtook Gemma's face. Having Clay permanently written on her was an amazing feeling. After packing both of their suitcases, she got ready. An aqua, lacey, corset like strapless top, a cropped black leather jacket , dark wash skinny jeans, and matching aqua Mary-Janes. Gemma had to make sure to make her husband hard, not to mention every other guy she passed.

* * *

Gizelle Medow Samara awoke in her bright, white walled, hotel room. She rolled over, it was 9:30. 'Shit I overslept' She leaped out of bed, and into the shower.

Ezzy headed to "Kikks & Toms", she worked until 4 o'clock. Then headed back to the hotel, she threw the stuff she wouldn't need for a while into the back of her truck. Grabbed her laptop, and headed to a coffee shop.

It was research time. After a few hours, she knew more than she wanted to. The Sons of Anarchy have a violent rap sheet for, gun running, selling, and numerous murder charges. Gemma Teller had been married to the creator of the so called club, John Thomas Teller. They had 2 sons Jaxson Teller, and Thomas Teller. Thomas died of a heart defect at the age of 6. John died 3 years later.

Gemma was currently married to the president Clay Morrow. He had an assault charge, breaking and entering, conspiracy charges, domestic disturbance, and Automatic Weapons Charges which was the most recent.

Gemma's son Jax, was the VP. He had a smuggling charge, gun running, extortion, assault and battery, and the same Automatic Weapons charge.

'Wow. Family of crime. Maybe Charming wasn't the place to settle.'

* * *

Gemma arrived at T-M at noon. She had stopped by victoria's secret to get some things for the trip. It would be a very fun weekend. She noticed Clay and Unser talking.

"Hey Wayne" She hugged him "What are you doing here?"

"Just wishing you two a happy anniversary." Unser replied "I had a feeling you would be getting outta here!" He carefully gazed at the secret love of his life.

She walked over to Clay. He slung his arm around her pulling her in. "Hey handsome" she smirked "I got us both packed, when are we leaving?"

"Thought I'd work till 5:00, we can go home, grab the bags & head off?" He eyed his wife. God why did she dress like that when they couldn't even take off and fuck.

"Well imma leave the happy couple of 20 years, but have a good time!" Unser dismissed himself.

Gemma headed to the office. She would work until 3:00, then head to Jax's and say goodbye to Abel and Thomas. A few hours later, she had her work done and had told off Juice for making a mess. Jax came into the office

"So what's you and Clay's plans for tomorrow?"

"He's taking me away tonight, we should be out all weekend." She grinned at the thought.

"Well enjoy yourself ma! Will you two say bye later?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go say bye to Abel and Thomas, but I'll head back in a hour or so."

With that, Gemma pulled her caddy off the lot, and drove to Jax's. Needa was there with the boys. She walked in, and asked her for a minute.

"GAMMA!" The beautiful blonde haired boy ran and wrapped himself around her legs.

"Hi baby boy" She spoke softly, sitting down on the floor and pulling Thomas out of his bouncy seat. "How are you?"

"I hungry" Abel looked up at Gemma with love and admiration.

"Well I can do something about that. How does grilled cheese sound?"

"Good" He flashed a little grin.

Gemma pulled herself off of the floor, sat Thomas back in his chair, and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a slice of bread and threw it on the stove. Once it was finished, she poured a glass of milk and sat across from Abel.

"So baby, Gamma and Gampa are gonna go away for a few days." She smiled at him.

A look of sorrow and confusion came across his face. "Bu… But… Why?"

"We're just gonna go to the beach and hang out for a few days. You and your brother are gonna have a lot of fun here too. We'll be back very soon, I promise." Gemma attempted to assure him.

"Okay… I'll miss you" He looked up at her, water spilling out of his big blue eyes.

"Oh baby boy!" Gemma spoke pulling him into her lap. "I'll miss you too. But me and Gampa will can you everyday."

"I love you Gamma."

"And I love you!"

* * *

Ezzy had learned enough. She headed back to her hotel room. She needed to do something to get her mind off the horror she had just read. She turned on her "Bring Me the Horizon" station on Pandora and the song "Crooked Young" came on. She turned it up, and decided to dye the bottom half of her hair black. She was a licensed hair stylist, and always did her own hair.

* * *

Gemma drove home and called Tara.

"Hey babe"

"Hi"

"Can you come to my place, I got some things to tell you and Lyla?"

"Yeah. Everything okay?"

"Amazing actually. Just some news."

"I'll be there in 10"

Gemma called Lyla and got the same response. She grabbed a beer and waited. 5 minutes later they both walked in.

"What's going on Gem?" Tara questioned.

"Sit down, it's just a few things I need to tell you before me and Clay go away tonight."

"Where ya goin?" Lyla grinned, she wanted her and Ope to have the relationship Gemma and Clay had. They were two halfs to a whole, he moved, she moved to fit his position. It wasn't something they thought about, it just was.

"He won't tell me! But the main reason I have you girls here is cause there's new pussy moving to Charming." Gemma only had a few minutes and she had to get to the main point.

"Should we be worried?" Tara asked.

"Naw. It shouldn't be that big of a deal, but if you see her, either of you. I'd like to you introduce yourselves as Gemma's daughter-in-laws." Tara would be soon, and Opie was as good as her son, and they were sure to be married soon.

"What does she look like?" Lyla smiled, Gemma's daughter-in-law. That was a big title. She laughed to herself.

"Small, pale, dyed red hair, full sleeve, early 20's" The queen spoke in fragments.

"Wait. How do you even know this girl?" Lyla spoke questioning this whole thing.

"She works at "Kikks & Toms" I was there getting a little surprise tat for Clay.

"Can I ask where and what?" Tara laughed, knowing those two it was something sexual. They were always sneaking off the lot & fucking.

"Yeah." Gemma grinned "It's this" She pulled off her ring and wiped the concealer off of her finger.

"Oh Gemma!" Lyla gushed. "Thats amazing!"

"I think he'll love it to!" Gemma replied. "But, anyways, if you see her, her name is Ezzy, introduce yourselves, say your guys name, appearance, and position, and move along."

"I can do that." Tara was actually happy to scare some new pussy. The last thing she wanted was another Ima deal.

"Well… I gotta go. But have fun… relax… get a good lay… and don't worry about anything." Lyla giggled.

"Me too mama Gemma." Tara agreed.

The girls both left, Gemma had taken care of business. She went upstairs to fix her hair and makeup, and recover her tat. Then she left for the club house.

Gemma arrived at T-M to find Jax and Clay talking.

"You girls swapping secrets?"

"We sure are. He knows where I'm taking you." Clay confessed flashing his half smile that made her melt.

"Well… Should we say bye to the guys and take off?" Gemma spoke in a suggestive tone.

"Guys. Get your lazy asses over here!" Clay commanded.

Opie, Tig, Chibs, Juice, Piney, and Kozik all half ran over. "As I'm hoping at least a few of you know." Gemma spoke making eye contact with Tig, Piney, and Opie. "Tomorrow is my and Clay's 20th anniversary."

Whistles, Applause, and Hollers overtook the guys. Gemma hugged all of them, and the biker king and queen went back home. They threw their bags into the back of Gemma's car, Clay drove. The radio was on, but other than that, they sat in silence, thinking of all of the wonderful times in the past 20 years. The Bruce Springsteen song "I'm on Fire" came in.

Gemma gazed up into her husbands eyes. "It's our song baby!" She gave a big toothy grin.

"It is…" He replied softly. "I love you so much Gem… You're my goddamn world. And just so you know… you're driving me crazy in that top." His tone dripped with raw lust.

Gemma melted "How much longer? I need you baby" She stressed.

"15 minutes if I speed. I can't handle myself much longer." He chuckled running his rough hand up his wife's thigh.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up to a beautiful beach front house. Clay jumped out and went to open Gemma's door. She greeted him with a kiss.

"Why don't you go check it out. I'll get the bags." Clay decided to be a gentleman.

"You sure?"

"Course darling"

Gemma walked in to find a stunning two story beach house. It was nice, but very comfortable. There was a pool in the back, and a golf cart with a map of the beach. He had gone overboard but it was amazing. Clay walked on with the bags and she followed him upstairs to the master bedroom. It was a beautiful palette of caramels, browns, and tans. The bathroom was huge, with a jetted tub big enough for six, and a steam shower. She walked back into the bedroom.

"This is stunning Clay!" She gushed.

"Only the best for you my queen." He grabbed her face and the fun began.

* * *

****Ezzy had just finished her nails. She was stressed. Very stressed. SAMCRO was a dangerous presence in her new town. But… It seemed so special, so different. She had to move tomorrow. She didn't have much stuff and the house came furnished, but still. It was a lot to do on her own.

'Shit. My dog.' She also had to drive up to stockton and get her pregnant pitbull, Macy. She was due any day now.

* * *

"Oh shit… Fuck Clay! Baby." Gemma moaned pressed up against the wall.

The phone rang. It was hers

"Who is it?" She panted.

"Tara." He grumbled.

"Shit I gotta get it."

"Hello." She attempted to catch her breath.

"Well I have great timing." Tara laughed.

"What do you want?"

"Abel won't sleep until he skypes you and Clay."

"It's gonna be like 10 minutes." Gemma hung up.

"What is it?" Clay grumbled.

"We gotta Skype Able."

They got dressed. Clay in blue plaid pants and a black wife beater. Gemma in a black nighty she had picked up from Victoria's Secret earlier. She grabbed the I-pad and called Tara.

"Gamma! Gampa!" Able giggled.

"Hi baby boy" Gemma spoke attempting to forget the pleasure he was interrupting.

"Where are you?" His big blue eyes looking up into Clay's.

"We're at the beach!" He exclaimed lurching his body up causing Able to giggle.

"I miss you!" He smiled.

"And we miss you!" Gemma replied, glaring at Tara.

"Lets let grandma and grandpa get back to packing." Tara picked up the sleepy toddler taking him to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Full credit goes to Kurt Sutter and the amazing writing team. This is NOT based on any real life events or people and is completely a work of fiction.**

* * *

Ezzy's alarm went off at 7:00. She showered, and pulled on baggy grey sweatpants, and a black wife-beater style tank top. She grabbed the rest of her stuff, put it into bags, and placed it in her truck. It was 9:00 by the time she was finished checking out.

After grabbing a coffee and breakfast sandwich at McDonalds, she drove to Charming. A long 40 minutes passed before she arrived at the cute, brick style house. The landlord was there, a lawyer, she was nice. After signing a few papers, she got the keys.

It was 2,100 square feet, 2 floors, 2 bedrooms, 2 ½ bath, an open kitchen & living room space. It was cute, and perfect for her. With a nice back yard for Macy and the pup she planned to keep. After she put everything away, it was 1:00 she layed on her new bed, and slept.

"Damn you look good!" Clay looked at his wife in her tiny black, string bikini, with a tribal patterned sarong over her bottoms.

"I guess I still got it." Gemma laughed as they headed out to the beach.

Gemma grabbed the drinks while Clay looked for some chairs and a place to settle. She got him scotch, and her a pina colada. They laid out in the sun from 10:00 until 2:00. It was amazing just to relax on the beach, drink, and absorb each others presence.

Around 4:00 they packed up their stuff, and headed to the house. Clay driving fast, with sharp turns, all while feeling up his wife. Gemma giggling like a lovestruck teenager, legs tossed over his, kissing his neck. They were a sight to see.

When the couple arrived at their beach house, Clay picked up his bride carrying her over the threshold, up the stairs, and to the bed.

Meanwhile in Charming, Tara drove to Caracara. Jax and Tig were headed to Jury's to wrap up some last minute business. And Ezzy woke up to her phone ringing, it was her mom.

"Hello." Ezzy answered, sleep still coating her voice.

"Are you on drugs?" Jennifer Leah Samara yelled at her daughter.

"Goddamn it mom! I don't do drugs. I just woke up from a nap, because I have been moving, by my fucking self. All day." No one could piss Ezzy off like her mother.

"Oh what. Was I suppose to drop everything and go wherever the hell you are to help you move?" She snickered at the thought.

"Yeah ma. That's what most mothers would do. But, Oh I forgot, I'm the hated daughter. Now tell me why the fuck you called." Ezzy had always been jealous of her brother growing up, strong, tall, athletic, smart. He got everything, but not anymore. For the first time, in a long time, she felt hope.

"People at the church have been asking about you and I don't know what to say anymore. I said you went on a service trip to Uganda but then they want pictures." Jennifer complained. Why couldn't she just have a normal daughter.

"Tell them I fucking died in Uganda. The cameras were stolen on the second day. And they can't move my body so there will be no service!" She hung up. The worst part was, there was no doubt in Ezzy's mind that her mother would use that story.

Ezzy had to leave, it was 4:00 but she decided to go to Stockton and get Macy. After grabbing her stuff, and locking up. She hopped in her truck and sped down the street. She got about 5 miles before her back right tire gave out.

"Shit" Ezzy looked in a small directory and found the number for Teller-Morrow automotive repair. 'Shit. Gemma's last name was Teller-Morrow. Oh the fuck well, she's out of town and I need a new tire.' She thought.

On the phone she had talked to a guy with a thick scottish accent. Two guy's arrived. A huge sasquatch of a man. And a very hot puerto rican guy, with a mohawk.

The sasquatch stepped forward. "I'm Opie."

"Ezzy." She couldn't stop looking at the other man. "It's the back right."

Finally, the other guy stepped forward. "I'm Juice."

"What?" She couldn't help but laugh. What kind of name was that?

"Yeah." He spoke with his head down.

"Hey. It's not bad. Everyone at my old shop in Chicago called me Ghost." They laughed together.

They hooked up the truck and gave Ezzy a lift. With idle conversation, she learned Opie was engaged, Gemma's sons best friend, and had 2 kids. Juice was single and had moved down from Queens. They learned about her job, travels, and pitbull. She didn't mention Gemma or her ex.

When Tara arrived at Caracara she was greeted by her favorite scent, pussy and perfume. She walked in, saying hi to Luann. Lyla was on camera with Ima currently. Tara sat around and watched until the scene was over. Ima strutted past her spitting on the floor, Tara's elbow caught her in the face. She walked away, leaving Ima on the floor. She strutted to Lyla's dressing room.

"Hey mama." Lyla greeted, while powdering her face.

"Hey. I had today off. Do you wanna grab drinks later?" Tara needed a break, she had been working 7 hour shifts and taking care of Abel and Thomas all night.

"Yeah. I'll be at your place by 7:00?" Lyla had to finish filming, clean up, and nap before she could even think of going anywhere.

****

Ezzy's car was finished, she payed, and left. Juice handed her a card for T-M. She drove off the lot before turning it around. His number was scribbled in his cute boy handwriting. Ezzy took off to get her dog. Hopefully she would be adjusted at the new house before she gave birth. She arrived 40 minutes later, at 6:00. She entered "Pup Placement Palace" it was a comfortable dog housing for puppies, and pregnant dogs that need a home for 2-4 weeks. After filling out the papers, she walked to the back. Macy waddled towards her as fast as she could, yipping, tail wagging, and licking her to death. Ezzy had gotten her as a puppy, 4 years ago. Their bond was unbreakable. Ezzy had her loaded into the back seat, and was on her way back to Charming by 7:20.


End file.
